Night of the black heart
by HellKiten666
Summary: Endimion lost his newly bride and he was turned into a vampire, he is now searching for his new love
1. Chapter 1

Night of the black heart

Story: Endimion turned into a vampire, devistated when his love Serenity was murdered before she could be his eternal love. He searches for a love as strong as his last love

Endimion: Darien

Rayana: Raye

Minaette: Mina

Litani: Lita

Amelia: Ami

Kunzite: Malachite

Nephlite: Nephrite

Jedite

Zoicite

Serenity, Serena : same but in different lives


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Painful night

The night was the hardest memory Endimion ever had, the year 1496. That night was the coldest of the year, even if it was near the end of winter. In the castle was the celebration of a wedding. Lord Endimion married lady Serenity. They were happy.

"I would like to propose a toast, to Endimion and Serenity. May you live long and happy." Serenity's father announced to the crowd.

Serenity was smiling so much. The entire night she had this smile on her face, it could turn any sad face happy. She loved Endimion so much, even though she was only sixteen, she felt that they were meant to be together.

"Darling, I'm a little tired. I'm going to bed." She whispered in his ear secretly. He nodded and kissed her lips softly.

Serenity was in her room, she was brushing her long silver blond hair, it shinned in the moonlight. She was wearing a white night gown, it was attached by laces in the back.

"I would say that I'm in the presence of angel." Endimion said. She turned her head, she smiled. She got up and walked to her husband. She kissed his lips.

He placed his arms around her waist, with his free arm, he placed it underneath her legs and he picked her up. He carried her to the bed. Gently he placed her on the bed softly. He kissed her ruby red lips, she kissed him back. Their kisses went from soft sweet kisses to kisses filled of hunger and passion. His hand went to the back of the dress and started unlacing it. The he slipped the dress off of her body. Her hands found his white blouse and she removed it off of his muscled body. He kissed her neck and down to her breasts, he sucked on them, nibbled and massaged them each for five minutes. Hearing her moan drove him mad with passion. He placed a trail of kisses down her flat stomach, he found her and slowly started to rub her, her moans got stronger and louder. Then he pushed his two fingers inside, she gasped then he pushed them inside her. After five minutes of teasing her. He removed his last remaining clothes, he got on top of her and slowly he went inside of her. She cried out in pain, her nails dug in his shoulders. He waited for her to feel less in pain, with her leg she wrapped it around his waist. He pushed inside her, the pain came back but it didn't stay very long.

They made love for over an hour. He held on to her waist and he watched her sleep. He was happy. The sun rose and Serenity found Endimion changing.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, she held on to the sheets around her body.

"I have to, if I don't the war will end badly, I don't want to see the envaders take over the land." He replied.

He left to fight the war, what he didn't know is that Serenity was attacked and was killed by the envaders, so was the servants working in the castle.

When he came back, he saw blood everywhere on the stone floor, and blood splatters on the walls. He rushed into the bedroom and saw his newly bride dead on the bed. Her blood covered the sheets. He fell to his knees and started crying. Everything he held dear was gone. His wife was dead.

"It's a shame, she was beautiful." A man said behind Endimion.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Endimion asked and he faced the man.

"I can save you from a lifetime of pain and the possibility of finding your love in a different life. My name was Vlad but they now call me Dracula. I too lost the one I loved, her name was Elisabeta. She took her life but join the darkness. Avenge her death and live forever." Dracula said, desperate Endimion accepted.

Dracula drained his blood, Endimion was close to death, he dranked the blood. He cried in pain. The mortal part of Endimion was dying. He opened his eyes and he felt fangs with his tongue. He was now a vampire.

"I promise you Serenity. I will find you in an other lifetime and I will find and love you forever." He whispered in her dead ears.

The moon was out, the new life of lurking in the shadows to find his love. Endimion turned his four generals, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jedite and Zoecite into vampires. When they were predators of the night, they turned their wifes: Rayana, Minaette, Litania and Amelia.

They promised to help Endimion to find Serenity in whatever life she was in. They were ready to spend an eternity and longer to find her. Being vampires gave them a boost of energy and their senses heightened a thousands times better than they had when they were mortal.

AN: so what did you guys think, please review and no flamers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Encounter

511 years later. A young 22 year old Serena, faced a hard pain in her life. Her parents died in a car accident. Leaving her with an inheritance of 989 million dollars. For a strange reason she wouldn't stop having these strange nightmares about a death that happened a long time.

She promised her friends that she would go out and go clubbing. She looked in the full-length mirror and she forced a smile on her face. She was 5'7, she had the perfect height to be a model. She had long golden blond hair with a few silver streaks, her hair seemed to be extremely expensive. She had Caribbean blue eyes, she had a few specks of silver in her eyes. She was thin, well developed and very curvy. She wore a black halter-top and a short black min skirt, she had her black leather stiletto high heal boots.

She was at her favorite club in town, the black dream. The music was blasting so loud through the speakers. For a strange reason, it felt as if someone was watching her. She went in the back where there was a fountain inside the club.

She bumped into someone, just about when she was going to fall in the water. She felt someone's hand gripping on her wrist. She was pulled out of the water basin and pulled in to someone's arms. She looked into those midnight blue eyes and she was breathing hard as if someone woke her up from a deep sleep.

"Are you alright, miss?" Endimion asked at a shook up Serena.

"Yes, thank you so much. Who are you?" she replied with a confused look on her face.

"My name is Darien, will I have the pleasure of hearing your name?" he answered back.

"Serena Kingston. I don't know how to thank you." She stated softly.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He had this strange feeling about Serena. He could smell Serenity on her but he wasn't sure yet. He had to spend more time with Serena, just to be sure.

They spent the rest of the night talking and drinking. It was close to two o'clock in the morning, he offered to take her home. She accepted. They arrived at her luxurious apartment building.

"Thank you for walking me home, it was very kind of you." She said while breaking the silence.

"No problem Serena. I haven't had this much fun in a very long time." He said, then he placed his lips over hers.

Surprised at her reaction, she kissed him back. She swore she felt sparks when she kissed him. His tongue brushed her lower lip, demanding entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and his tongue swirled around hers. As he kissed her, he felt Serenity kissing him back. Now he knew.

He kissed her neck, she was moaning. He could smell her blood rushing through her veins. The temptation was so strong. He couldn't resist anymore, his fangs plunged into her neck and he started to drink her blood.

She screamed in pain, she tried to pull away from his strong grip. She found all her courage and she slapped him across the face. He let her out and he licked the blood off of his lower lip. He heard something, beside her running and crying he heard men.

"Look, what we got here." A vampire said tauntingly.

"Why don't you come see Emerald, I promise I won't bite…hard." Emerald mocked.

Frightened, Serena kept backing up, her blood was flowing down her neck. The gang of vampires were silent when Diamond walked in. Something about him made Serena panic even more than she already was.

"Don't touch her Diamond!" Darien said. He appeared out of no where.

"Make me back off, Endimion!" Diamond responded.

Darien and Diamond were fighting, both gangs of vampires were standing aside. Serena was getting extremely weak. All she remember was falling on the ground and then everything else went black. Kunzite walked next to Serena, he picked her up bridal style, looked at her wound.

"She's fading, we have to bring her back." Kunzite said to the others. Darien looked worried and then he nodded.

Losing Serena would have been torture to Darien. Waiting 511 years for her, then she finally arrived as a 22 year old woman. They brought her to the mansion and the five women were drinking a glass of blood and they were laughing.

Kunzite brought Serena to a room on the second floor. The room was filled of rich colors. Kunzite placed her on the canopy bed. Servants rushed in and started to tend to her. Cleaning the blood off her neck.

"Take care of her, Endimion will want to see her when she's awake." Kunzite ordered.

They all nodded. Knowing that she was very important. They cared for her as if she was made of silk. After they were done, they left. Endimion was standing in the room. He sat next to her and bent his head close to her ear.

"Serenity, after 511 years of searching. I have finally found you, my love." He whispered in her ear.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. The sun was beginning to rise. He left the room. He walked down in the cellar. Went in his room, the room was furnished with a dark color and several candles were lit. The room was a dark shade of blue. He went and slipped in his coffin.

He fell asleep, dreaming of Serenity. When they were first married and when they made love. He now knew that he had finally found her. This time he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Waking up

Two days later, Serena woke up. She found her self in this huge canopy bed. The sheets were red satin, the pillow covers were white satin. Her right hand felt the side of her neck and she touched the two puncture holes. She was hoping that it was just a bad dream. She got out of bed, she was surprised to see she was wearing a white silk nightgown. She walked to the bathroom and there was already a bath waiting for her.

She found these bath oils, she chose two: roses and vanilla. Her two favorite scents in the world. She removed the straps of the gown and it fell to the floor. She pulled her up in a bun. She poured the two bath oils in the water, she stepped in the water and the tub was huge! She didn't know where she was, she was held captive in a huge mansion and in a really big bathtub.

After twenty minutes of relaxing, she got out and dried herself with a towel. She put on the nightgown, walked in the bedroom and she saw this gorgeous black dress, there was black strapy high heels. She put on the dress. Amazed it fit like a glove. The shoes complimented her outfit. She decided to let her hair down.

"You look beautiful." Kunzite said. He had surprised Serena. "Don't be afraid…"

"How can't I not be afraid, I have no fucking idea were I am and to top it off and I bite in my fucking neck two days ago. I want to know what the hell is going on!" she said loudly.

"I didn't want to tell you but since you're being pushy. Endimion a.k.a. Darien, was married in the year 1496, he went to fight off the envaders. He came back to his castle and he found everyone inside including his wife Serenity dead. She was brutally murdered. He was desperate, Dracula came and he saved him. He gave Darien to live forever and to find his love." Kunzite replied. He offered his arm, at first she hesitated but something inside her told her to trust him. She took his arm, they walked down the hall and she saw more people.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up." Minaette said. She was Kunzite's wife, she had long golden blond hair, golden green eyes, they were so golden that it almost was golden. She was beautiful.

Serena was sure if what she had just been told was the truth but she was confused as hell. She walked down the hall and saw a portrait of Serenity when she was alive.

"The resemblance is astonishing, she was 15 when the painter started to paint it, she was 16 when he was done." Kunzite said.

"So what you are saying is true? I still don't understand what I'm doing here." Serena replied.

"Don't worry, Endimion will tell you what's going on. Unfortunately I can only tell you what I was supposed to tell you. All of us want to see him happy." Kunzite replied when showing the rest of the vampires behind him.

Serena walked to the garden and she looked at the moon, she was scared for her life but that was understandable. She missed her family who died. If she didn't met Endimion she probably who have given all her money to charities and she would have killed herself. But that was changed.

Flashback

Serena came home to a long shopping spree with her friends. She saw her family lawyers in the living room, the mood was very grim.

"What's going on? Where's my mom, my dad and Sammy?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Kingston but your family died in a car accident while coming back from your aunts funeral." The first lawyer said.

After they left, Serena broke down and cried all night. She inherited her entire family fortune but she lost her entire family. She didn't want to know what happyness was any more.

The funeral was the hardest thing Serena had to endure. Hearing the priest's words seemed to rip her soul into pieces. The small get together was bleak, unliving moment of her life.

Serena didn't care about her friends any more, she didn't care about her family fortune. She just wanted her family alive with her so she wouldn't have to suffer any more. She had this imense pain in her heart that didn't want to leave her. The pain was unbearable.

End of Flashback

"Why are you so sad?" Kunzite asked.

"I lost everything I ever cared about, my entire family died in less than two years apart. I was about to take my own life, my friends made me go out that night, I met Darien and he Bite me in my neck. I'm just a little confused."

An: I know this chapter is a little short but I got writters block. I promise that the next chapter will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, sorry for the wait but im having a major writers block. To help me through this I want you guys to write down what you want to see in the future chapters, and for the best chapter I will personally thank you in the end of the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Serena walked away from the platinum blond hair vampire and she stared into the gigantic garden, she sighed, she was terrified for her life. She saw a small staircase and she walked down the steps.

She was walking down a path and it led to the middle of a garden. In the middle of her path she saw a beautiful fountain. She could see the moon's reflection on the survice of the water. She sat on the ledge of the fountain, letting her fingertips dip into the water and she moved them around.

"Are you alright?" Darien asked. He gave her a scare, she snapped out of her trance and she jumped in surprise.

"God, don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed, she had put her hand on her chest an immediate reflex.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. How do you find the garden?" he asked. She had this look on her face that was somewhat soothing.

"To be frank, it's absolutely gorgeous. I adore this fountain." She replied calmly, she lifted them hem of her silky black dress and she started to circle the fountain.

Darien simply looked at her, he was reminded of Serenity, every movement, every breath she took. God he missed her, the pain he had to endure left as if it was an eternity without breathing, being numb from the inside.

Serena tripped on her long train, she was about to fall into the fountain's water, quickly he reached and he pulled her away from the water. He pulled her closer, her hand was on his chest. She couldn't feel his heart.

"Oh my God, what the fuck are you? And why the fuck can't I feel your goddamn heart?" She yelled. She quickly pulled away from his grasp

"Please, let me explain to you…"

"Oh yeah, you mean the stupid piece of shit I've ever herd that you're a vampire!" she interrupted.

Clearly she wasn't about to believe him, with all the things that happened to her, she wasn't going to believe an other word coming out from his mouth, especially not tonight.

There was this look on his face, that made Serena feel strange.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I just said. Sometimes I don't think of what I'm about to say." She apologized.

"It's alright…" he said quickly.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A man said in the shadows.

Darien stepped in front of Serena. He knew exactly who was there.

"What do you want Diamond?" Darien asked.

The man stepped out of the shadows and there he was, standing so arrogantly in his Armani outfit that the color was black with a white linnig.

"What I can't see the new slut who brought back?" Diamond replied with a smug look on his face.

Serena stepped to the side and saw the image of a complete bad boy. She felt an icy glare from him, he fixed a look on her. Somehow Serena fell into a trance, her eyes was lifeless.

"Ah she can't help but to stare, what a good little girl." Diamond said. Darien looked at her. She began to make her way to Diamond.

Darien tried to pull her away but she struggled out of his grip, she punched him, and he stepped back. Serena was next to Diamond. He examined her like a vulture surveying his prey. His hand traveled over her body, his hand arrived at her neck, he grabbed it and pulled her closer to him, she let out a small breath of air but she still remained in the trance.

"Let her go Diamond!" Darien yelled.

"Sorry but old habits die hard." He answered back. Then he plunged his fangs into Serena's neck. She yelled in pain, her awoke from her trance and she tried to get out of his grip but he pulled her closer to him.

Serena could feel her blood being sucked out from her body, she felt tired. Her hand pulled on her pendant and she pushed the cross shaped pendant into his chest. He screamed in pain and he slapped her hard across her face.

"Damn you little bitch!" he yelled

then he left, Darien rushed to her side, he picked her up and carried to to the house. Once inside the mood was dead.

"Endimion, what happened?" Minaette asked.

"Diamond that's what happened. I can't let her die, I won't let my last chance with Serenity slip away." Darien answered.

He brought her to her room, he placed her on the bed, he bit into his arm. He brought his arm to her mouth so she could be saved. Serena started to slowly drink his blood. He pulled it away and he pass his hand over his wound and it he healed quickly.

He saved her, he placed a kiss over her lips. He walked away, for dawn was approaching.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Serena woke up two days later, she felt completely dead. Her head was pounding , the pain in her neck was throbbing. She passed her fingers over her neck and she felt the two puncture holes, they were healing slowly. They weren't healed yet but she felt scares.

She looked around and she smelled the amazing smell of coffee. She got out of bed and she walked to the terrace and she sat and started to drink the cup of coffee. She never needed the boost of caffeine in her than she ever needed before.

She couldn't remember what happened to her, one minute she was with Darien and the next she black out. After she was done with her coffee, she saw some clothing on the bed. There was a pair of black high heel sandals, jeans and a red tank top.

After she changed she went outside in the garden for a walk. She sat in the shade and she smelled the sweet scent of the perfumes of all the flowers in the garden. She closed her eyes and she began to relax. Something rubbed against her arm, she opened he eyes and she saw a small black cat.

"Hello there cuty, where did you come from?" Serena asked the black cat.

She had spent the entire day relaxing, and wondering when she would see Darien again. She looked at the sky and the sun was setting. She went inside and she walked in her room, there was a long red satin dress waiting for her.

She took off, her clothing and she put on the amazing red dress, she saw the label and she was about to put on a Channel dress! She put it on and it fitted her like a glove. Of course their was a pair of red high heel sandals that matched her dress.

She herd a soft sound, she followed the amazing sound of music and it led her to the library, Darien was playing the piano. She looked at him and he seemed so peaceful and serene. She walked closer to him. He knew she was there.

"Enjoy the dress I see." He said softly

"Yes I do, it's beautiful. Thank you. You play beautifully." She answered back.

He smiled and she sat next to him on the piano bench. He could smell all the scents of the flowers in the garden.

"Darien, what happened the other night?" she asked

"An old fiend came and he bit you," she stated, he could see how frightened she was by looking in her eyes

"If he bit me wouldn't I be dead by now?" she asked

"True you would be dead if it wasn't that cross on his chest, your cross saved you life. That is why I can't touch you." Darien replied softly.

Serena felt this sadness creeping into her heart, why were these feelings for him so strong? She couldn't understand.

"I feel completely safe when I'm around you Darien." She said softly, he looked into her eyes and he saw the purity of her soul, the same purity Serenity had before she died.

He brought his lips to hers, she jumped a little by the coldness of his touch. She didn't realize that she was answering back to his tenderness. She kissed him with a desire and passion that almost didn't exist to Darien.

They hadn't heard the sound of the door opening.

"Endimion, oh my god !!!" Kunsite had said, immediately they broke apart.

Serena began to blush a little.

"What do you want!" Darien answered

Everyone else came into the room, they were all shocked to see them together, Serena placed her hand over her face. This was the first time she had lost her emotions so easily.

Endimion was not very happy, with all that was happening. He had to make sure that Serena was really the one he had been searching for. He opened a small box, inside there was a golden chain and a crystal pendant.

Flash Back:

Serenity was in the garden staring at the moon, she had just turned 16. She was sitting on bench. Her back was facing the festivities inside. Endimion had seen her, he made his way to her.

"What is the most beautiful girl doing outside?" Endimion had asked

Serenity turned her head and she saw him looking at her. She smiled and she got up, the moonlight reflected on her beauty. Even if she was 16, she had the beauty of a mature 25 year old woman.

"If it isn't my prince charming, saving me from… oh I don't know at all." She replied.

"I know you don't care for celebrations but I couldn't resist." He stated, he took out a small pouch and placed it in her hands.

Curious of what it was, she opened it and saw a crystal pendant hanging from a golden chain. She was so happy, she looked up at him. Even if she didn't say anything he knew she was happy. He took the chain and he placed it around her neck.

Thank you Endimion, it's beautiful." She thanked, she took a small step towards him and she placed a kiss on his lips.

Surprised of her actions, he answered back with a kiss. They both knew that their actions was reckless but they didn't care. They were in love. She took his hand and brought him to a small room inside the stables that was next to the fast lake.

She led him to a room, he closed the door behind him. He picked her up and placed her on the small bed. He kissed her fiercely and passionately. That night was the first time he had taken Serenity's innocence.

End Of Flash Back:

Serena was in her room and she was sitting on the king size bed. She heard a knock on the door and Darien came in.

"Hello, I hope you are not embarrassed of what happened earlier?" he asked.

She simply shook her head and smiled. She got up and walked to Darien, she was still in that gorgeous red dress. She closed the door and locked it for a little more privacy.

"I want you to have this. It belonged to my late wife. I think she would be alright if I gave this to you." He said breaking the silence.

He took out the necklace and placed it around her neck. She didn't know what to say. So she didn't answer at all. He was amazed of how Serena was exactly like Serenity.

He kissed her lips, the cold was on his lips but she didn't care. She kissed back. He picked her up and held her close to his body. He brought her to the bed. He placed kisses on her neck, he could hear her moan. His hands found the hem of her dress, his hands explored her body.

He removed the dress, flung it on the floor. Serena undid the buttons of his shirt. He finished taking his shirt off for her. He removed his pants also. He undid the clasp of her bra. He placed a trail of kisses and began to suck on her nipple and he rubbed the other one. After five minutes he switched sides, he was giving her so much pleasure.

He moved down to her belly, he removed her underwear and he saw that she was waxed (a.n. to be exact a Brazilian bikini wax), with his two fingers he pushed them inside of her, she gasped in pleasure. Darien thrust his fingers inside of her. After a while he came back up to her. He was on top of her body, her left leg was bend and the other was spread open. He thrusted inside of her, he kissed her soft lips. She had never felt so alive before. Darien knew that Serena was Serenity's incarnate.

After an hour, she had fell asleep. Darien couldn't understand it anymore. He had all these feelings rushing to his head. He could feel Serenity so much but he had new feelings for Serena.

The sun was soon to rise, he gathered his clothes, got dressed and left the room. Serena was asleep and Serenity was soon ready to be there again.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. sorry it took so long, I have loads of schoolwork. I m happy you guys like it a lot.

After Darien left Serena, he didn't know what was happening to him. When ever he kissed her lips, he could sense Serenity. Her taste lingered upon his lips, for a long time he felt a chill down his spine.

Mina stood in front of him with a certain look on her face.

"Endimion what are you going to do that poor girl?" Mina asked

"Minaette, I believe that is my business not yours." He snapped back.

"Just be careful that's all I ask big brother." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Endimion sometimes hated Minaette, yes she was his younger sister of three years. Although her hair was blond and eyes were lighter than his, they did look alike. She had married one of his best friends, Kunsite. She had always loved her brother and she only wanted what was best for him.

Time flew by, Serena woke up. The light of the golden sun slowly flooded into the room. She could feel the bite marks on her neck. She found her pair of jeans and her black halter top on the floor near the washroom.

She changed into her clothing and walked out of her room. The small black cat was walking behind Serena.

She grabbed the first car key that she could find. She walked outside, the sunlight almost burned her eyes, the light was so bright, she stayed most of time inside of the mansion. She sat in the red Mercedes convertible, she started the engine and drove off.

She was driving for a long time , she was trying to figure out where she was and how she would get back to her apartment in the city. She noticed the sun was set, the sky went to a dark blue, almost a black.

She stopped at a bar, she went inside and sat a booth.

"Are you alright miss?" a deep male voice asked

Serena lifted her head and looked a blue eyed man with short platinum blond hair.

"Yes… I was just lost in thought, that's all." She replied

He sat down and looked into her confused eye. She looked at him, for some strange reason it felt that she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't remember where she saw him.

They talked for the whole night, he walked her out of the bar and invited her to his car for a quick drive. Foolishly she accepted. They drove to a very secretive spot that a lot of local teenagers knew about.

He kissed her lips, surprised of her own reaction, she continued kissing him. She had no clue what came over her. The kissing started becoming a little more intense. She slipped into the backseat, he came into the back and came on top of her, the kissing did not stop. His hands went into, then her eyes opened.

She was in the bed, confused she looked in the room and saw she was still in the bedroom.

"Oh God, I'm going insane." She said to herself

She walked into the washroom, she went to the tub and turned on the faucet. She took off her robe and tied her hair up in a bun. She closed the door, she stepped in the warm water, and she started to relax.

She looked at the tub and realized that it was fairly big. Tired of having her hair up in a bun, she undid her hairstyle and the strands of her hair tumbled down and landed in the water.

She felt something inside her stirring, it felt strange. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Wake up." A voice commanded.

Serena opened her eyes and saw a woman in the tub looking exactly like her.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"My name is Serenity." The woman replied. She went closer to Serena.

It was strange to see. Two women looking alike. It felt as if a person was staring into a mirror.

"I have been watching, slowly getting to know you better." Serenity said softly.

They sat in the tub. Serena leaned forward and touched Serenity's skin. The touch of the skin was in fact real. Serenity leaned closer and her lips touched Serena's. Serena opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in the tub, but there was someone in the room.

She got out, put on her robe, opened the door and she saw Raye. Raye was attracted to Serena the moment she arrived at the mansion. But in the past Serenity and Raye were lovers.

Raye had explained to Serena what had happened to Serenity, she explained how they met before and how they fell in love.

Flash Back

Serenity was combing her hair. The moon was not rising yet. It was still the afternoon. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Serenity said.

The door swung opened and there was Raye that came in and then she shut the door.

"…" Without saying any words and approaching each other, the message was clearly said.

Raye kissed Serenity on the lips, she kissed back. Raye turned away for a moment then she locked the door so that no one could come in.

Raye pushed Serenity on the bed . She removed Serenity's gown, the continued kissing. Raye's hand traveled down her body and found Serenity. Slowly she started to rub her gently. Serenity started to moan. She went down to her and started to lick Serenity's clit. She shoved a finger into Serenity and slowly started to work her finger in and out, at the same time she was licking Serenity and sucking on the liquid that came out of her at the same time.

Serenity was moaning louder as she soon approached her climax.

End of Flash Back.

"Wow, that must have been hard for you." Serena said

"It was. Seeing you now makes she believe that she really is here." Rae said.

The two women had spent some time talking. It felt good for the women to speak. Serena felt as if she was a prisoner inside the mansion.

A.N. sorry for the chapter to be so short. Next one will be longer I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Something was beginning to sink into Serena's mind. She had no clue why she was not allowed to leave the mansion.

"Tell me why in hell that I can't leave?" Serena asked in a annoyed voice

"This is for your safety, try to understand that." Darien answered.

Serena screamed as he left the room, she was in the mansion for over three weeks. She was beginning to go insane. She refused to put any more of the dresses that was given to her.

Darien walked into the living room, he pushed and head mannequin and it fell and smashed onto the floor. The conversations had dyed down.

"Endimion, what's going on?" Amy had asked with a soft voice

"That, that girl is being impossible!" He almost shouted. Mina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What is it, Minaette?" he asked his little sister.

"No wonder, your driving her to the brink of insanity, don't give me that look brother. What means of liberty are you giving her?" Mina had responded.

He didn't answer because he knew Mina was right, he hated when she was right.

Kunsite walked over and placed his arms around his wife's waist and he held on to her.

"She isn't a caged bird, she is still alive and a very independent woman. I think that you should let her go see her friends in the city and if she wants to come back then she will be here, if she chooses to stay with her friends then you will there only if she needs you." Mina had finished.

Sometimes Mina amazed her brother with her logic.

"Fine, have it your way then." He said as he left the room, he walked to Serena's room.

He could hear her pacing and still being incredibly mad at him. He knocked on the door then he entered. She looked at him with a fury in her eyes that screamed for freedom.

"What do you want?" she said as she walked to the balcony. Her back was facing him.

"I came to say that you can go be with your friends in the city." He said very coldly.

She shook her head in complete anger.

"Now what is it?" he asked

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what the fuck is wrong! I have been here for over 3 damn weeks. I have been bitten, my blood has been drained, I've been told that I'm some reincarnate of a dead woman, I have been attacked, I get this pendent, I can't hear my own thoughts, I slept with you many times, you ignore me for over a fucking week. You come and see me and you get hostile that I a throw a fit. That is what is wrong with me." She yelled at him

He could see she was beyond being pissed. He thought that her wanting freedom was the answers to her problems but apparently that wasn't the case.

"I think I need to go away for a while." She said breaking the silence. She looked at him and he nodded.

They had spent the night being completely separated from each other. When she woke up, everything seemed so dark. There were keys on the desk next to the bed. She put on some clothes then she left. As she walked out of the mansion, there was a driver ready to bring her to the city.

During the ride, Serena simply stared out the window, she felt something hitting her neck. Her hand felt what it was, then she realized it was the necklace that Darien had given her. She forgot to take it off.

Days flew by as Serena was in the city. People had noticed that she was distant, she went out with her friends when she felt like it but still, she was beginning to become fairly paranoid. No one understood why she was acting this way.

One night Serena decided to go out for a walk in the park. She didn't care anymore. She had this eerie feeling that she was being watched. She could hear the voices of people but she couldn't find them anymore.

"Where are you going little girl?" A woman with green hair said mockingly.

Serena kept walking, she quickened her pace, she was now being followed by a group of people. She was beyond being freaked out.

She bumped into a man.

"Ah the little girl I was looking for." Diamond had said

Serena began backing up, trying to run away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, we've been watching you for a couple of days. Where is you your hidden champion, he's no where to be found." Diamond mocked.

She slapped his face as hard as she could. Fury build into his eyes, he slapped her harder. The impact of the slap made her fall to the ground. She had tears in her eyes. He grabbed her neck and pulled her up. He sank his fangs into her throat, she tried to get out of grip but it was so strong, she screamed in pain.

He took enough blood to keep her weak, but then the other vampires drank more of her blood, she was barely alive when all the others were done with her. Her face was as pale as the snow, the grass was socked with her spilled blood. She was convinced that she was going to die.

"Holy shit, he's going to kill the vamp who did this to her." A voice had said.

Serena was hardly even awake, then everything went black.

A.N. I'm so evil, I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger. Please don't hate me


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Where is Endimion?" A woman with aqua colored haired asked

The housekeeper showed them where he was. They walked down the hall, they arrived at the drawing room. The sound was lively and the mood was going to turn grim.

"Michelle, Amara, Trista, what are you doing here?" Lita asked.

Amara stepped closer and held a very pale Serena in her arms. The conversation had died down. The only sound that could be heard was Serena's shallow breaths.

"Who did this?" Raye had asked. She had fear in her eyes

"I don't know, but whoever did this is going to pay severely." Trista had answered.

"Where is Endimion?" Michelle had asked.

Nephrite approached.

"He left a few days ago to the council." He answered

"She needs blood and fast." Amy had said. She got out of the seat where she was seated, everyone had nodded.

Kunsite led Amara to Serena's room. He opened the door, Amara was extremely careful not to drop Serena on the floor. She placed her on the bed, Amy emerged in with a safety kit in her hands.

She placed a bandage on Serena's neck, Hoping that the bleeding would stop. Jedite came in with a bag of blood, and a stand for the bag to be placed. Everyone came in to try to give a hand. Amy placed the needle into Serena's arm and the blood started to flow through the plastic tube.

"She needs to be watched constantly." Amy had said.

As time flew by, everyone took their turn to watch Serena. The last person to watch Serena was Mina.

Serena opened her eyes softly. She had been lying in bed for over two days. The sun had risen, Serena looked around and she saw the room was empty. She had a small pain on her arm, then she realized that she was connected to an IV.

She had more than enough blood to make her stronger. Even though she had all the blood she required, she was exhausted. For the next two days she slept.

"Serena, it's time for you to wake up." A soft voice had said.

Serena opened her eyes and saw Serenity standing in front of her.

"You need to get out of bed, take a bath and you need to go to the library. There is something extremely important that you need to know." Serenity softly spoke.

"Why is this happening to me?" Serena had asked.

"You will find out soon enough, find the black book and read the text of the two combined spirits. It will explain everything." Serenity had said, then she vanished into thin air.

Serena went into the washroom, instead of a bath she splashed water on her face. She ran out of the room and went into the library. She searched for the black book. Finally she found it.

She took it off the shelf and brought it to a chair. She opened it and flipped through the pages until she found the text of prophecy of the two spirits.

"I can't read this, it's in Latin." She barked.

Kunsite came in and he saw Serena on the chair.

"I see you are awake. What are you doing?" He said, breaking the silence

"Tell me, what's going on." She said

He sighed, he walked towards her. He looked at the text.

"The text which you can not read states "Once in every millennia, there will be a strong force that will allow the dark to see the sun, the force will inhabit two souls in one body", that prophecy is the only hope for all of us." He read the text.

"And you think that I am this force?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I know for a fact that they are some vampires that do not want this prophecy to come true. The only vampires that I know are Diamond and his followers." He replied.

At first she looked confused but then she remembered seeing him at several occasions. He looked at her, he could see that she was wearing the nightgown that was put on her when she was unconscious.

"Is there any chance that I am the force because I keep hearing a different voice inside my head." She stated.

He looked at her in shock. But then it made sense, he saw the pendant that Serenity used to wear.

"That is a very strong possibility, Serenity used to wear that necklace every day when she was alive." He responded.

She took a step closer to him.

"Tell me, how did Serenity died?" She asked, she asked Endimion but he never gave her an answer.

"The day after Endimion and Serenity were married, he left to go fight off the forces of the north, the invaders. Nephrite, Zoicite, Jedite and I went with him. The castle where she was, everyone inside was attacked and killed. Including Serenity. When he arrived back home, the castle was almost covered in blood. It was the worst thing he had to face, his one and only love was butchered." He explained.

Serena hands covered her mouth, he looked down at the carpet for a moment.

"A mysterious man arrived and told him, that he would find Serenity in a different life." He finished.

"Who was he?" she asked.

"His name was Dracula. He gave Endimion eternal life, he turned Nephrite, Zoicite, Jedite and myself into vampires, we wanted all of our wives with us so we turned them to help Endimion to find his love." He answered.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"From all the woman through out the years, who are the one that holds Serenity inside you. We can all sense her inside your soul." He calmly said.

Things began to make sense now.

"Thank you Kunsite, for telling me everything, but the ones who don't want to be in the sun?" she said

"They are controlled by Beryl, she tells them what to do from Diamond. You see each group of vampires have two leaders, the one who opposes Endimion are controlled by Beryl and of course Wiseman. We don't know what he looks like because he always wears a cloak. Ours our Luna and Artemis, they want this prophecy to come true." He replied.

Mina came in, she looked beautiful in her strap less golden gown. She looked at them.

"Oh God, Kunsite you told her." Mina had said.

"Minaette, she needed to know. Go tell Rayana, Litani, Amelia, Michelle, Amara and Trista. I'll tell the men." He softly ordered his wife. She nodded than she left.

Now Serena knew the truth and now the war of good and evil would begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What!" A voice screamed.

A green haired woman lowered her head as she was being yelled at.

"I'm sorry, please give me an other chance to get her, she will be ours to eliminate I promise." She pleaded.

"Fine, I shall give you one last chance. Don't fail me again." The figure in the shadow said softly but strictly.

The woman left the room, she walked down a hall and entered a library. She was now extremely pissed.

A man came in, he lowered his head as he was ready to get his new orders. She told him with a grin on her face, the man left.

"Emerald, now what are you planning?" A man said in the shadows.

"What in hell's name do you want now." She replied.

The man walked out of the shadow, he wore a red shirt he held a goblet of wine, but the liquid was a dark red.

"Such attitude, that's not good for your eternal youth." He snapped.

"You are the only man I can not stand Rubeus. And yet you're the one who turned me as the way I am now." She whipped.

He placed his goblet down and walked towards her, she knew that he was a very dangerous man but he was a kitten at times.

Meanwhile

Serena was looking at her scars on her neck. The two-puncture hole still red. She started to begin that she was a blood bank.

For the past couple of days, she spent her time reading in the library, getting exercise by walking in the garden, and she was training with the men in the mansion.

She was now meditating she was in the training room, the candles were lit, it was her time to relax her mind and to forget what was happening to her. The men left her to meditate, they knew that she needed to relax.

For a strange reason, something was calling her to the garden, She couldn't concentrate anymore. She got up and she left the room. She wondered down the hall, she could hear the distant chatter from the common room. She tiptoed down the, she wished no she prayed that she wouldn't be heard.

She made it down the hall as silent as a mouse. She kept walking, she arrived at the door that led to the garden. She still couldn't understand why she was this voice, it almost sounded as if a child was singing.

She continued making her way through the garden, but the voice didn't stop. It almost felt like she was being hypnotized. She continued down the gravel path, she walked into the woods. The voice was getting stronger and stronger.

"Who are you?" Serena asked

"You should not have left the house." The person said, she sent a blast to Serena.

Luckily she was able to get out of the way, the next blast was sent and it hit Serena. She tried to move but she was tired all of a sudden, then she blanked out.

"Kunsite, how long is Serena going to meditate?" Lita had asked.

"Actually she should be done, Mina would you please go get her?" Kunsite replied.

Mina nodded then she headed out the door. She walked down the hall, her long golden dress seemed to float for each step she took. She softly knocked on the door.

It was silent, she knocked again, still it was silent. Mina opened the door, there was nobody in the room. She stood there, she quickly ran back to the common room where the lively conversation was being held.

"Minaette, why in heaven's are you running?" Jedite had said.

Kunsite turned around and saw his wife with a pale look on her face.

"Gone… she's gone… someone took her." She said in between gasps.

"Who's gone Minaette? And for heaven's sake little sister cath your breath even if we are vampires." Endimion said.

The room went quiet.

"Minaette, tell me what happened and don't make me tell you again." Endimion said again.

Mina took her breath and she turned to her elder brother.

"Serena was taken…" Mina said then was cut off.

"What!" Endimion yelled, it was the first time anyone had heard him yell.

"There is something else, she knows about the prophecy and she has been here for a while." Amy had said.

Endimion walked around. He could see that he was gone for to long.

"I'm sorry big brother," Mina had whispered.

Endimion took Mina in his arms and gave her a hug, that was something he rarely did. He let her go then he left for the study. Mina knew there was something very wrong.

She followed him, she went into the library and saw her brother.

"Mina what do you want?" he asked harshly.

She walked over, she looked at him very softly and gave him a hug. Surprised at first, he didn't know how to react. He placed his arms around her waist and he held on to her. Endimion hardly showed affection to his younger sister.

Flashback

Mina was sitting on her bed, she stared at a stop on her wall for over an hour. Tears were building up in her eyes. She hadn't blinked for over an hour. The door swung open and Endimion stood in her doorway.

He walked over to her, she still hadn't turned her gaze. He sat down next to her.

"Mina, you have to come downstairs." He said.

She nodded her head, she got up and her black dress hung lose. Finally tears fell down her face. He saw her expression and he placed her in his arms. He held on to her, he knew that she needed to let her emotions come out. So she cried, her tears were falling down as if it was raining. To match her mood, it was also raining, a storm arrived but it was mostly rain that fell from the sky.

"Father is waiting for us now." He said while breaking the silence.

"Alright." She softly spoke.

She did not want to go down to her mother's funeral. Mina was extremely close to her mother, knowing that she lost her was the hardest thing ever. Mina was named after her mother, Minaette.

Endimion loved his sister very much but at times he didn't know how to show her that he truly did care for her. He always protected her, even through being alive for an eternity, he always watched over her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I can't believe that you were able to take her out of that mansion with so many vampires. Emerald you are a genius!" Rubeus said amazed.

Saphir didn't looked so surprised at all, Emerald shot him a look.

"Now what is your problem Saphir?" Emerald snapped.

"I don't think that kidnapping her will accomplish anything…" he was cut off.

"You see little brother, now that she's here it is the first step of getting rid of that damn prophecy. We will be unstoppable. We can sacrifice her for a much bigger plan." Diamond had said.

"Will she try to escape?" Saphir asked, they conversation had died down.

Obviously they hadn't thought of that.

"Why do you ask?" Rubeus asked dumbly.

He showed the monitor and it revealed that she made her way out of her room.

Serena quietly found her way into the training room. She pushed the door open, and saw so many weapons. There were daggers, swords, etc. Because she was ready to live, she shoved as many daggers as she can.

She heard soft noises outside the room. She tiptoed to the door, she picked outside and saw a maid covered with scars on her face.

"Where do you think you are going blondy?" A voice barked at her.

Serena turned around and saw Emerald. Her hand quickly pulled a out a silver handed dagger.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." Serena replied.

Emerald laughed as if it was a bit halarious. She slapped Serena hard on the jaw, instead of falling, she stood her ground. She shook her head a bit.

Serena's hand clenched into a fist. Then she punched Emerald hard on the jaw. Emerald was now seriously pissed off. They started hitting each other, blocking each move. Then Serena made a big oopsie. She cut Emerald expensive green satin sleeve.

"You are going to regret that you useless human!" She yelled.

Serena gulped then she fought for her life.

Meanwhile

Serena ran her way back to the mansion even if she had no clue where the hell she was. Serena walked and walked until she saw a light over a hill. She kept walking up the hill.

Inside the gates Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina were walking among the path. All four women were dressed in long dresses. The colors were red for Raye, blue for Amy, gold for Mina and green for Lita.

They heard a noise, then Amy approached the gate. Serena was griping on the metal. She was exhausted. The rest of the women arrived and helped Serena.

Serena looked up and saw familiar faces.

"Serena! Thank God you are alright!" Amy said

"Your covered in blood! What happened?" Raye had asked. She said as she saw helped Serena off the ground.

"Ran in a little bit of trouble with my captors." Serena explained.

Lita Took Serena's waist and helped her walk back to the mansion.

"Well who ever they were you really did kick they're asses." Lita had said

"Litani, a lady should never use that kind of language!" Amy had said.

Raye and Mina rolled their eyes.

"Oh please Amelia, as if you never use any kind of "foul" language in your life." Lita snapped back.

"Um excuse me, can we please bring me inside. I'm hungry, got the shit kicked out of me, I had to walk god knows how far, I'm tired and to top it off my muscle are so tense that you could use me as an ironing board!" Serena raised her voice.

They brought her inside. Kunsite saw all four women with the alive girl and they needed a break. He walked over, picked up Serena and walked off with her. Mina followed her husband. She opened the door, hurried in and drew the blankets. Kunsite placed her on the bed and placed the blankets over Serena's very tired body.

They both walked out of the room and they headed downstairs in their room.

"Can you imagine how far she had to walk to get here?" Mina said worriedly.

"My darling wife, she is alright. She's safe here and she will learn how better to defend herself." Kunsite answered

Kunsite kissed Mina's lips in a very passionate way.

"Kunsite, you haven't kissed me like that in over a half a century!" she exclaimed

He placed a smile on his face.

"I believe it's time I start kissing you like that again." He exclaimed with this look on his face.

He kissed her lips again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, by doing that he was pulled in closer.

All the other vampire couples had their night of passion and romance, and they knew that Serena needed all the training she required.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N

Hello readers, I know I haven't posted any new chapters in a while, for that I am truly sorry. I kinda got busy with busy with my classes in college but I promise that new chapters are on their way, I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Serena sat in sun room, she watched the rain pouring down. She enjoyed watching the rain, ever since she was little she would just become hypnotized y hearing the raindrops hit the leaves .

"Normally women don't watch the rain." Nephlite said.

Serena turned her head, she didn't hear him come in.

"I know, it's just the only thing that keeps me at ease." She answered

"How long have you been staring at the rain?" he asked

"Ever since I can remember." She replied

"Ah uh." He let out.

"What?" she asked

He sat in the chair next to her.

"It's just that Serenity did the exact same thing." He stated.

"Weird." She blurted out.

He watched the rain with her, then things went quiet in the room.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked

"Go ahead." He said

"I know this is going to sound pretty ridiculous coming from me, but since I've been bitten a couple of times, shouldn't I be like dead?" she asked

"A lot of people think vampires drink your blood until your dead. What they don't know is, we drink to survive. The reason why you are not dead is we cannot drink all your blood, if we drink the last blood it would kill us." He answered.

"I didn't know that." She stated, "another question for you."

"Go ahead."

She took a breath.

"How can a person be turned into a vampire?" she asked

"There are two ways to be turned, the first is when a person near death, we drink their blood until they are barely alive, then we have them drink our blood. After they experience human death, it is very painful." He explained

"And the second?" she asked

"The second, it's basically a punishment. In Endimion's case, he was chosen to live an eternity to find his lost love or his young bride Serenity." He finished.

The sky was dark, thunder was crashing, lighting flashed in the sky. Serena was in her room, she wore a long red dress, it was held by two straps that was attached behind her neck. She looked in the mirror, she saw her reflection.

"Serenity?" Serena asked

Her reflection moved

"Yes" Serenity asked

"I heard what happened to you, I am sorry." Serena said

"It happened a long time ago." She said softly

"Why did you choose me?" Serena asked

"You have a pure heart and a beautiful soul, I was exactly the way you are." She explained

"You miss Endimion, don't you?" Serena asked.

"Yes."Serenity said in a quiet tone

"I want you to have some time with him, I found a spell that will allow you to take over my body when you choose." Serena exclaimed

"Serena, I cannot have you do that." Serenity protested.

"This is my choice, you only had one night with him before you died, I want you to have him for a little while." Serena explained

"You do know, that if you do this spell, when you take over your body, you will be weakened by the spell." Serenity stated.

Serena nodded, she found the spell and began to prepare. She needed a drop of blood, drop of tears, a breath, and rose petals. She took a few rose petals and she crushed them, she pricked her finger and a few drops of blood fell in the cup with the crushed petals, she found a vile of tears and she poured the liquid in the cup, finally she blew in the mixture. She began mixing the liquid, then she poured it in a goblet.

She looked at the incantation then she began to recite it.

"Love killed by death, a night of eternal damnation, i pray that the soul in this body has a night, a day or moments of their choice to take my body and use it. Guardian of death let this soul have control of my body." She took the goblet to her lips and she drank the liquid.

It was the most bitter and strange thing she ever tasted before. A gust of wind came into the room, Serena looked at her reflection from inside the mirror.

Serenity gasped as she awoke from Serena's body. She looked at her reflection, she saw herself, Serena was asleep inside of the body.

There was a knock on the door, it opened and Endimion walked in.

"Serena, I..." he started

"My love." Serenity said

Endimion walked closer, he looked into her eyes. He could tell it was Serenity.

"Serenity, how is this possible?" he asked

"Does it truly matter, I have been waiting for you to find me, Serena gave me a chance to have you for a period of time." She explained

Finally, after 511 years of searching. He was now with his young bride.

"I love you Serenity, i should never have left you my beautiful goddess." He said as he held her in his arms

"I love you too Endimion, it wasn't your fault I have always loved you and always will." She replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Serenity inhaled Endimion's scent. She wanted to remember everything about him.

"Endimion, I know that I was killed, but how are you still alive?" she asked

He didn't answer, instead he unbuttoned his shirt. She didn't understand what he was doing, he placed her hand on his chest. Instead of feeling a heartbeat, she felt nothing.

"What are you?" she asked again

He couldn't answer her.

She backed away, she could still feel on her hands and lack of heat on him.

"God damn it Endimion, answer me!" she shouted

"I am a vampire, I was turned after you died." He answered

She had tears in her eyes, she was scared.

"Serenity, i would never hurt you my love." He said

"I know you wouldn't hurt me but how do I know you wouldn't try to kill me." She said

"My darling, I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you with all my heart." He said, he brought her in his arms.

He held her close, she began to be less afraid. Endimion placed his hands on both sides of Serenity's face.

"Oh god Serenity, I waited for you for centuries." Endimion said

"I know my darling, I thought you were never going to find me." She said

With his right thumb, he whipped away a tear that fell from her eyes.

"My love, I need to know what happened." He said

She stepped away, she faced the bay window, her back was to him. She took a deep breath.

"It happened the day you left, the day went to a dark place like a nightmare. There was a man that rode into town, he asked to seek refuge. My father decided to let him stay at the castle, I begged him not to but he never listened to me." She paused as the memories flooded back to her. "It was the worst thing I ever saw, one night I was walking down the halls as I heard something, my father was arguing rather loudly. I couldn't hear exactly what was saying then the man took his sword and shoved the blade through my father, he must have heard me scream, I ran as fast as I could, I hid in my room. He found me then... he tried to rape me, I 

remember he was mad. There was a woman that came in, she said something, I couldn't move my body, I felt the sharp pain of a blade run through my body then everything went black, next thing I know my soul is in a child's body."

Tears were pouring down her face. Now he knew.

He placed his hands on her arms

"I am sorry my love." He said

She leaned her head against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her shoulder.

"You smell like lavender, roses and lilies." He said

"You remembered and you smell like brandy, spearmint and blood." She added

He softly chuckled.

"The last time you held me like this was when we were at our wedding reception." She softly stated.

"I remember, you were beautiful that day and you are still beautiful but now you are gorgeous." He whispered in her ears.

She turned around, she looked into his midnight blue eyes, she kissed his cold lips.

"Know that I love you." she whispered

He kissed her back, he held her in his arms, he could feel her chest move as each breath she took, her fingers gripped on his shirt she wanted to be close to her as much as possible.

"I want this to last forever." She whispered.

"I know my love, soon I promise." He answered.

"Endimion my love?" she asked

He looked at her.

"What is it." He responded

"Make love to me." She whispered in his ears.

In response, he kissed her lips hardly, her body slightly flinched as the cold of him touched her body, she knew she had to get use to the feeling. She kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms went to her small waist and he pulled her closer to him, he continued 

kissing her. His hands started to roam over her lower body, she moaned ever so softly. Hearing the moan awoke his senses, his hands found the hem of her dress,

He pulled it off. He marvelled at Serenity's body. He removed his clothing.

"If I hurt it is not my intention." He said

He slowly slid himself into her, it had been a long time. He started to thrust into her. Serenity moaned. He kissed her lips. He continued thrusting into her, Serenity arched her back. He place a trail of kisses on her neck, he began sucking her nipple. She arched more her back so he could take the fullness into his mouth. He trailed down. He could feel that she began to become wet. With his fingers, he pushed them in and out of her, he began to licking her, like a cat lapping a saucer of milk. She moaned louder. With his fingers he hit her G-spot. He could feel that she was about to hit her climax. He came back up and continued thrusting into her. He began going faster and deeper into her. Her moans were louder, he was also moaning but he was doing most of the groans. After a while they both hit their climax. They were panting. He softly kissed her lips.

He got out of the bed and he began to put his clothing on. He looked and her

"I love you Serenity." He said.

"I love you to, Endimion." She said back.

He looked at her and Serenity turned back into Serena. He was now fully clothed. Serena pulled the sheets to cover her body as much as possible.

"Thank you Serena. It was very kind of you." He said

Serena nodded.

"You're welcome. I thought after 400 years you deserve to be happy." She said

"You should rest now, letting Serenity take over your body will drain you of your energy for a period of time." He said

He left the room. Serena let her body fall back .She closed her eyes and she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Endimion walked down the hall, he was shocked. Mina saw his surprised look.

"What's going on brother?" she asked

He looked into her eyes, he pulled his younger sister into his eyes and held her tightly. Mina didn't understand, he started crying a little.

"I don't know how it happened but Serena is able to let Serenity posses her body." He said with tears falling down his face.

"Oh my god, that is amazing! I'm happy for you, you found her." Mina said in an excited voice.

Kunzite stood up with a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" Endimion asked.

"If Serena was able to do that spell, she could be in danger." He said calmly

"What do you mean dear?" Mina asked

"If Diamond found out Serena was in fact able to do that spell, he could try to use her to use the prophecy in his way to create darkness and endless chaos." He explained.

There was a silence in the room, they hadn't thought about that. The only thing they had on their minds was crap.

"Did Diamond ever bit her?" Endimion asked

"Why do you ask?" Kunzite asked back

Endimion shot Kunzite a look, he hated when someone answered him with a question.

"I think so why is that important?" mina said

"When a vampire drinks a human's blood, they become connected. So he would know if Serenity was in Serena's body." Endimion said

Just with that, they knew they were screwed. This was just what they needed, another problem to their very long list of problems.

"What are we going to do now?" Mina asked

"I don't know, but we need to figure something out and fast." Endimion said

Meanwhile

Diamond sat in a chair staring into the fireplace, he didn't move. He seemed like a statue.

"I have never seen him like this before." Emerald said as she came in the room.

"Shut up Emerald, we don't need to hear bitch again." Rubeus said

"Shut the fuck up Rubeus, you never complain when we're alone." She teased

"Will the both of you shut your mouths, I've enough heard you god damn bickering!" Diamond snapped

They looked shocked, normally he would just listen to them fighting and continue drinking his blood in a wine glass.

"Serenity has awoken in that human girl's body." Diamond said

"No fucking way! How is that possible?" Emerald spat out

"Trust me babe, there's a way. She probably found a spell to bring Serenity into her body." Rubeus said

She shot him a look.

"Will you remember what we are trying to do here." Sapphire said.

They were equally surprised to hear him speak, he normally staid very quiet.

"We need to lure her here, without scaring her. We need Serenity here it's the only option we have now." Diamond said

They knew it was going to be tricky. With Endimion's watchful eye over Serena at night it was going to be hard.

"Emerald you still know how to use mind control right." Rubeus said out of the blue

"Of course I can you half wit. Why in hell you would ask you fucking idiot." Emerald said

"You can use your power to bring her here, around twilight is the best time to get her out of the house undetected." Rubeus explained.

Emerald understood what he meant. This was going to work and kill Serena and Serenity was finally going to be done once and for all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Serena splashed water on her face, she looked at her reflection and Serenity was watching her.

"Thank you for giving me time with Endymion." Serenity said

Serena smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I figured after 500 years you too needed some time together." Serena said

"Why would do that for me, you hardly even know me Serena." Serenity said in almost a whisper.

Serena took a deep breath.

"After al l the things I heard about you, I could see in Endymion's eyes that he is still in love with you. I could see the sadness and rage that you were taken from him so suddenly like that. It wasn't fair that the one thing in his life was taken from before they could start living a life together, it's heart breaking." Serena explained

Serenity put one hand on her chest.

"I wish there was a way you could have seen him like he was before." Serenity said

Serena had a look on her face. She was thinking about something

"What is it?" Serenity asked

Serena walked out of the bathroom and went to the bed and she pulled the spell book out from pillows. Serenity's reflection was on a mirror close to Serena's bed.

"I remember reading something in here. There was a spell about extracting one soul out of the host's body and both could live." Serena said

Serenity stared at her shocked.

"Serena that spell is incredibly dangerous, there is no way in hell I'll let you do that spell." Serenity protested.

Serena looked at her.

"Oh really, how are you going to stop me?" Serena snapped

"Serena please, I know you want to help me but this spell is dangerous is it is fallen in the wrong hands." Serenity said.

Serena started reading the spell. Serenity left the mirror. She knew she needed to do something.

Endymion sat on his bed, he wasn't moving.

"Endymion." A voice called

He lifted his eyes and he saw Serenity. He looked spooked.

"Serenity, how, what?" he asked stunned

"I know but right now I'm guessing I look more like a ghost." She said

He blinked his eyes almost in disbelief.

"I'm worried about Serena." She said

"Why are you worried love?" he asked

She approached him, he stood.

"She found a spell that can extract me from her body and she can live. She won't listen to me." Serenity said

His face hardened, she watched him as he began to pace.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Would I lie to you?" she asked back, she knew he hated being answered with an answer.

"No you would never lie to me." He said, she knew he would never raise his voice at her.

She touched his hand, it felt like a tingling sensation in his hand. He never felt that before only with her. He forgotten what it was like for his body to feel something, when all the things he touched felt numb to him.

"You felt that didn't you darling?" she asked

"I did, I haven't felt anything in a long time." He said

It was hard to look at her in a ghost form.

"I should never have left for that war." He said

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen." She said

He took at breath and looked at her.

"If I could go back and change things I would." He said

She placed her hand on his face. He felt again a tingling sensation but it was warm.

"I know, you always made sure that nothing would ever happen to me." She said warmly

He shifted his gaze to the window, he knew dawn was coming.

"Damn it." He said

"The sun is coming I know." She spoke.

He went to shut the blinds. The room was dark, the only lights that was there where the candles.

He looked at her uneasy.

"You haven't fed yet have you." She said

"No I haven't." He said calmly

Serenity felt something weird happening to her. She looked at her see through hands and they became more visible and real.

"How did this happen?" she asked

"Serena must have done the spell." He said

She went in his arms and he held her close to him. He could feel the heat from her body. He could hear the blood flow in her veins.

"This is hard." He said

"What is hard?" she asked

She realized what he was saying. She moved her hair that covered her neck, she placed it over her right breast and it covered her white dress.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"You need to feed." She said

He wanted to refuse but she could see the hunger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry love." He said

Then he sank his fangs into her neck. She cried in pain, he started to drink. He wanted to stop but he needed to drink. As he drank her blood, he could feel all the love she had for him. It was warm. He drank what he needed to survive for a few more days. Serenity's body went limp.

"I'll leave to rest my darling." She said

"You're not dead?" he asked

"No, technically I'm already dead. I did this so you could be strong and because I love you." She answered

"Is Serena dead?" he asked again

"No she isn't, she is alive and there will be no puncture marks on her body so you don't need to worry." She explained

He lay down on the bed, Serenity lay next to him. She became more transparent again.

"I'll stay like this until we wake up again." She said

He closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
